


Santa Fe in Moonlight/月光照耀圣达菲

by amber_lynn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 04:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amber_lynn/pseuds/amber_lynn
Summary: 设定：发生在Reunion CG后，因为那句 "I’ve got some business to attend to. "概要：一次重逢。[Reaper/McCree无差]看清tag你好我也好.





	Santa Fe in Moonlight/月光照耀圣达菲

**Author's Note:**

> 去年搞的，有修订。虽然但是，我决定在嘉年华之前给它存个档。

麦克雷想：我是如何到这一地步的。 

金属利爪贴上颈动脉，触感冰凉，拇指小幅度地上下摩挲。他汗毛直立，心脏砰砰直跳，肾上腺素使他知觉敏锐，头脑清醒。右手按着枪套，左手随时可以掷出闪光弹，一切蓄势待发。他可不是凭借好运气当上赏金猎人的。

那身着黑袍的——姑且这样称呼——男人兜帽之下的白色面具掩盖了表情，像超级英雄电影里的反派角色刻板印象一样，发出低沉的、低沉的笑声。 

“如果我想你死，你早就死了。” 

麦克雷松开双手，一只贴上男人胸口的护甲，一只手抚摸面具的边缘，轻声说：“你教过我这个了。” 

这是一场赌博。

*

怀旧也好，好奇也罢。在太空旅游已成为普通人的消遣的如今，纸质信件的委托实在有够特别。要求是让他搞到一份未曾公开过的暗影守望临床治疗日志。交接地点位于新墨西哥州，圣达菲。麦克雷一边想，这会很有趣的，一边吹起口哨。他倒转信封查看是否有遗漏。什么东西滚落到地板上。 

他弯腰去捡，却在看清楚的那一刻，突然安静。 

在汽车旅馆老旧的地毯和西斜的日光间，一张金属制军用识别牌：加布里尔·莱耶斯，06 0000 0024。熟悉的编号。

杰西第一次摸到莱耶斯的狗牌的时候，险些被打了个半死。 

或者，正确的顺序是，由于体术格斗不过关，杰西被指挥官亲自加训。他在第二十九次被打趴在软垫上的时候，索性把心一横，拒绝爬起来继续挨揍。 

他满肚子怨气，说：“我是枪手，有什么练习近战的必要？在敌人接近我之前，我会干掉他们。” 

“标准化训练哪怕是狙击手和医疗兵也必须完成。” 

“……可是这不公平，长官，你是强化士兵。我不可能赢你！” 

“难道你以为，战场上有人跟你讲公平？”他的长官威胁地压低嗓音，“随时保持警惕。如果我想你死，你早就死了。” 

莱耶斯身着棉质灰色短袖，肌肉在布料包裹下鼓胀着，胸膛随呼吸一起一伏。他低头看着杰西，狗牌悬在身前。 

而杰西有了个主意。 

他虚张声势地爬起来，伸手去夺狗牌，莱耶斯下意识格挡，向后倾身，以抵消预期中铝合金链条带来的拉力。于是杰西顺势使劲往前一推，胳膊肘撞在莱耶斯胸口，迫使对他后退了两步。 

杰西扬起手里的金属薄片，笑着，决定这就是他所能得到的胜利了。

“让我看看这个……加布里尔·莱耶斯，AB阴性血，无宗教信仰。”

*

“你来了。”

“准时到达，不早不晚。” 

“东西拿到了没？” 

“如果没有，你以为我还会来吗？” 

夜晚的圣达菲市中心广场比白天凉爽得多，商业区多数店铺已经打烊，只剩路边的自动贩售机在循环播放广告。路灯灯光映出两个狭长的、古怪的影子。 

“杰西·麦克雷，赏金猎人和神枪手，”更为喑哑的声音说，“看来并非浪得虚名。” 

“你知道的，我有个好老师。”

黑袍男人走至幽暗的灯光下，面具如白骨，气息似鬼魂。他是一个滞留在生与死之间的错误，是失误的休止符，是一本被撕掉结局的小说。 

“我不是你以为的那个人。”他停下，又补充道，“……不再是了。人们叫我死神，我收割别人的灵魂，唯独不能收割自己的。我的所谓能力来源于被诅咒的基因序列的巧合。我需要一个了结，这会用到当年的暗影守望临床治疗日志。给我吧，让一切……到此为止。” 

麦克雷从死神的声带震颤间听出深深的疲倦，像在沙漠里走了太远的路才发现目的地是海市蜃楼。他说不出这领悟从何而来，就像他无法解释认定眼前人仍是莱耶斯的原因。麦克雷能听懂莱耶斯，从前如此，现在亦然。 

“发生了什么？” 

“不重要了。”死神摇摇头，其实谁会在意一个死物？ 

麦克雷想要争辩，就在此时死神举起金属利爪，食指压在面具上，一个噤声的动作。麦克雷条件反射似的闭了嘴，因为他总是乐于服从前任长官的命令，因为他无法反抗那些已深入骨髓的莱耶斯的训导。

死神靠近了些，兜帽几乎碰着牛仔帽檐，钢爪移动到麦克雷的后颈，拇指压着颈动脉摩挲，近乎温柔。 

麦克雷不知道他应该掏出维和者或是闪光弹或是攥紧他的金属拳头揍在那懦弱地躲在面具后的脸上，还是干脆闭上眼睛仰起脖颈然后怀抱乐观的希望，也许这才是他所需要的——一道命令、一个委托、一封信。 

“如果我想你死，你早就死了。”死神说。 

但是麦克雷从来都是出人意料的那个，就像没人料到他真的会离开暗影守望——他应该站在指挥官身边，跟他争吵到最后一刻，但也陪伴他到最后一刻，对吗？——离开之后他无数次询问自己。太多问题没有答案。

麦克雷伸出手抚摸死神胸口的护甲，沿着坚硬的弧度向上攀沿，最后落在面具的边缘。他在死神耳边轻语道：“你教过我这个了。” 

死神退开了，没让他揭开面具。

“你太……你还活着。你的脉搏在跳动。你会受伤，会流血，不及时治疗就会留下伤疤，流血过多就会死去。这些——一切，你知道我有多羡慕吗？”

*

麦克雷知道死神要说什么，正如他知道他在逃避什么。士兵强化项目与非正式基因改造，两件违逆自然的事情相加，佐以几分别有用心，几分视而不见。莱耶斯得到了一份诅咒，唯一消除它的办法就是毁灭。总得这样做的。 

他拥有莱耶斯早已经失去和永远无法得到的、一切脆弱又珍贵的东西，譬如心领神会的理解，譬如毫无保留的信任，譬如活着。 

“为什么找我？为什么是现在？” 

他能猜到答案：他是最好的士兵，他从来可以完成任务，他总能在必要的时候放手。 

死神好像考虑了很久。 

“我想应该说再见，你在这方面太糟糕了。” 

麦克雷想起他离开暗影守望时的不辞而别。他一半以上的人生都在重复着告别和前往，从圣达菲到凤凰城，从苏黎世到威尼斯，从伦敦到巴塞罗那。又回到圣达菲。但他仍没学会好好说再见。 

“如果我把日志毁掉呢？如果那些记录毫无用处，你永远都像现在这样活着了呢？如果这一次——这一次，我不想放手呢？” 

麦克雷听到面具之下的一声叹息，也许听错了，也许没有。

“你知道我总是对的。” 

麦克雷半是不服气，半是无可奈何。他张开口正要说些什么，又隐约感受到金属利爪贴在脖颈上残留的冰凉余温，最后只得笑了起来。

死神缓缓化作黑色烟雾，就连最后一点影子也要看不见了，声音还悬在空气里。 

“很多事情都不值得。但我从未后悔找到你，杰西。” 

麦克雷告诉自己：他早就失去了加布里尔·莱耶斯，再经历一次也没什么大不了的。这只是一场普通的离别。

他试着点燃雪茄，却始终没能让手中火焰贴近雪茄尾部。也许今晚的圣达菲风太大，才让视野模糊。

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> “I do think that McCree would known that Reaper was Reyes if he encountered him.” - 暴雪说的


End file.
